legacy
by Blazingshadow87
Summary: after receiving a letter and a photo of team rwby taiyang and Qrow talk about their history and the legacy of team STRQ and how it could affect the future of team RWBY


**Hey RWBY fans this is a story that's been on my mind a lot lately and after seeing chapter 4 of volume four for 8th time I couldn't help but write this oneshot I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading this is set between vol 1 and 2**

* * *

Qrow had done a lot in his lifetime he had seen things that would make a grown man curl up into a ball and cry but he never expected this to happen and the look on his former partner's eyes told him he was just as shocked

Taiyang had recently recived a letter from Ruby and Yang telling them about there new team at beacon and how there first semester was going and most importantly there new team which gave both men a bad case of deja veu

"Well you see the simularties right" Taiyang asked

Qrow then let a smirk form on his face as he handed bacj the photo "yeah it's kinda hard to miss"

Along with a letter they recived a photo of the team ruby and yang were on dubbed team RWBY and just at looks of it they looked like they were going to be good friends "and I can tell your glad that there all girls"

Taiyang glared at the huntsmen knowing full and well what he meant by that knowing all the activites that went on between there team "I would be proud either way even if they were paired with guys"

Qrow started to laugh at the blond "yeah whatever you say Tai" he then looked at the photo again honestly he saw a little to much of team STRQ and part of him was glad they were all girls

"how much do you see"

Tai looked at Qrow with a puzzled look "what do mean"

"I mean how much of us do you see" Qrow asked

Tai to a longer look the photo the most obivous comparsion being the color scheme they all had colors that were repsented in his formor team all be it some were changed but still it was noticable

"Well I see what your talking about" Tai paused "I just hope they don't end up like us"

Qrow frowned at the stament team STRQ was no doubt disbanded he pulled out the picture he had always carried "well we can't be sure about that we can only hope"

Taiyang let out sigh honestly thinking about his former team him and Qrow being all tha's left "well I mean ruby an dyang did recive training from us so there's that"

"Not to mention Ruby looks too much like her mom" Qrow flew over the topic Summer wasn't an easy topic to go over it was one of the many reson's the brawler gave up being a huntsmen

"You know If they had parent teams I'm pretty sure there's would be Team STRQ" Tai said pulling Qrow out of thoughts

"Yeah that would be cool" Qrow repliad "but I'm pretty sure they'd probobly wouldn't live up to us we were after all the coolest team to graduate beacon"

"Yeah we were" Tai said as he sat the photo down "I remeber all the adventures we had after training I thought we were inseperable until" Tai looked at the ground his thoughts going on to Raven his first love

"Sometimes I wonder what would be like if she stayed" Tai told Qrow "'would Summer still be here would Ruby-"

"Lets not live in the past Tai" Qrow cut him off "what ever happened happened and we can't change that we can only hope for the best"

Tai took a onger look at his daughter's photo and the one of his old team "your right besides I'm pretty sure that our legacy is set for right know with ruby and yang"

Qrow smiled glad he got his partner to smile "do think Summer would be proud"

"Proud" Taiyang said in a shocked voice "she'd be jumping with joy right know"

Qrow couldn't help but laugh Summer may had been shy when they first meet but that didn't mean she wasn't a caring person "and not to mention Ruby is there leader so I guess words wouldn't describe how proud she'd be"

"Yeah they wouldn't" Tai repliad

Qrow turned and picked up his weapon he enjoyed talking with Tai he was like the brother he never had "you know with the girls out mabey you should start oing missions again"

Tai frowned he knew that topic would come up eventually "I've been thinking about it but"

"I know you want to girls to have somone to come home to incase something happens" Qrow answerd

"Yeah I mean somone has to make that sacfice and besides you been doing fine on your own" Tai told him

"Yeah but it would nice to have somone watching my back everyknow and then"

"yeah I bet it would"

"What does that mean" Qrow asked affended

"Oh nothing at all" Tai sadi with a smile on his face "but I've got to there them Qrow"

"I understand Tai but hey don't forget were still a team you and I" Qrow told him

"Yeah I know"

Qrow smiled he looked at the picture of Team RWBY one last time "hey you think you can get the girls to get me a photo"

Taiyang smiled at his question"I'll see what I can do Qrow"

Qrow nodded and started to leave the house Taiyang standing at the door he had wotk that had to get done but still he was glad to know the girls were all right he just hoped that they make through beacon


End file.
